


I had no idea

by Prettyunique



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got such positive feedback from the last one I decided to try it again.</p><p>This story is set around season 9<br/>Castiel never got his powers back<br/>And Bobby never died (if only)</p><p>PS: I've just decided right now to make this a chapter story. So part 2 will be up soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dream
> 
> I dreamt that Sam,Bobby and Dean were gathered around Cas on the floor (dying or dead)  
> Dean’s eyes were soaking wet with tears  
> he was looking down at Cas saying  
> “You’re a fool, an idiot. And why didn’t you listen to me, why didn’t you wait”  
> Then he shouts  
> "I love you, ok. I love you"  
> Then he try’s to backtrack by saying  
> "I don’t mean, like I want to make out with you.

"Wait..."

 

Bobby kneels beside Cas

 

"He's breathing"

"Cas...Cas"

 

Cas opens his eyes

 

"Why are you shouting?"

"Son of a b****"

"Cas you just got shot in the heart, how come you're still alive"

"May have something to do with...this"

 

Cas pulls out the fake FBI ID Dean once gave him

 

"I can't believe you still have that"

"Yea, well...it's ruined now"

"Who cares I'll make you a new one"

 

Bobby clears his throat behind them

 

"I hate to break up the chick flick moment but we should really get out of here before they come back"

 

Dean offers his hand helping Cas to his feet.

They get to the impala and arrive at the bunker 30 minutes later

 

"Alright, I'm off"

"Ok, thanks Bobby"

"I don't know why you don't just stay here there is plenty of room"

"Being stuck with you two 24/7, no thank you"

 

Bobby leaves and Dean gets up

 

"Coffee?"

"Thanks" Sam answers

 

Dean makes two coffees and sits opposite his brother

after a while

 

"I know you're dying to...so ask"

"Ask what?"

"If you're team Edward or team Jacob" Dean answers sarcastically

"It's none of my business"

"Sam you're my brother, ask"

 

Sam takes a sip of his coffee

 

"Is it true?"

"Yes"

"You're in love with Cas"

"Yes"

"For how long?"

"I can honestly say since the day I met him" Dean replies

"Wow"

"Is that good wow or bad wow"

"I had no idea, I mean I know you two are close"

"Yea, well that's as far as our relationship goes"

"So, you're not planning on telling him anytime soon" Sam asks

"That would be no"

"As in not right now"

"As in never" Dean replies

"Dean..."

 

Cas walks in

 

"Hey, what you doing up"

"Couldn't sleep" Cas replies

 

Sam looks from Dean to Cas. He finishes the rest of his coffee and stands up

 

"I'm gonner hit the hay"

 

Sam walks to the the door

 

"Night Sam" Cas calls after him

"Night"

 

Sam leaves

 

"Something I said"

"What?" Dean replies

"Dean, I'm so sorry"

"About what?"

"You were right, I should have listened to you"

"Just next time slow down and think first because I...there are people who care about you"

"Does that include you" asks Cas

"What?"

"Dean, there's something I've been meaning to ask you...for a long time now. And I know that your a honest person so whatever you say I'll take as the truth"

"Ok...criptic"

Cas paulses for a few seconds trying to find the words

 

"I'm just going to come out and say it because that's the best way...um...remember when you said I'm like a brother to you"

"I meant it"

"Is there a chance that maybe, possible you might...actually no, forget I said anything. I don't know maybe I'm still..."

 

Dean looks straight in Cas eyes leans forward placing his lips on his. It was a few seconds then it was over but it felt like a lifetime.

 

"Sorry, you were saying"

"You just made me forget the ending of that sentence...so I take it that means you feel the same way"

"Cas, I just kissed you I think that's pretty high evidence that I feel the same way"

"Just making sure"

 

Dean leans forward again then stops

 

"What's wrong?"

"This...Nephilim situation...I'm not going to have someone strike me down any second"

"No, first of I'm not a Angel anymore"

"So basically we can be together as long as you don't have your powers"

"Yes" replies Cas

"That means when you get your powers back we're over"

"If" Cas replies

"That's messed up...and what do you mean if"

 

Cas looks away

 

"Cas, you do want your powers back right?"

"Not if it means we can't be together"

 

Dean opens his mouth to speak then stops

 

"What?" Cas asks

"You'd really do that...for me"

 

Cas smiles

 

"Dean, I love you"

 

Dean captures Cas lips again. This time the kiss is more passionate, with Dean's tongue entering Cas's. They eventually pull apart.

 

"You know I love you too, right"

"Yea, I think I got that...so what now"

 

Silence

 

"Want to go to bed?"

"I'm not really tired" Cas replies

"Who said anything about sleeping" 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Sam walks into the kitchen 

 

"Morning, Sam" Cas greets

"Ah...and morning to you, too"

 

Sam makes a coffee and sits at the table next to Dean

 

"I'm glad you changed your mind about telling him"

"How did you know?, did you hear us talking"

"No"

 

Sam takes a sip of his coffee

Cas looks at him confused

 

"Let's just say I heard the whole house talking"

 

Dean smiles.

 

"Sorry, we woke you" Dean replies 

"So what happens, now"

 

Silence

 

"I remember you saying something about this Naphila thing"

"Nephilim" Dean corrects him

"What do you two remember everything I say"

"Not at all, usually when you talk I switch off. But this stuck because it was a human/Angel thing" Sam replies

 

They hear a bang from outside.

 

"What was that?"

 

Dean and Sam get up grabbing their guns, Cas follows.

 

"Who the hell are you?"

"Wait"

 

Cas gets in front of Dean.

 

"Let me guess, you're an Angel" replies Sam

"Jophiel"

"Castiel, you look well"

 

They hug. 

 

"I'm afraid I'm not here on happy terms"

"So, maybe that hug was premature" Sam whispers

"I came to warn you"

"Warn us about what?" asks Dean

"I think you know the answer to that"

"I'm not an Angel anymore..."

"Just because you've lost your grace..."

"It was taken from me actually" Cas cuts him off

"You're still an Angel, you will be an Angel forever"

"Just say what you came to say and leave"

"Some of the Angels, that doesn't include me think that you've gone soft since you met them, gained some humanity"

"And that's a bad thing?" asks Cas

"Not to me...this is probably the last time we'll see each other, once Metatron finds out I came here I'm dead"

"He didn't send you?" asks Dean

 

Jophiel shakes his head

 

"My warning is this...be sure about your feelings, Castiel you know what happened to the last Angel who tried to date a human"

"What happened?"asks Sam

 

Silence

 

"How did you know about us so quickly anyway?"

"Well, usually we wouldn't have known so quickly but since Metatron is in charge...he's a much powerful Angel than any of us."

 

Jophiel  Disappears

And Sam goes back to the kitchen

 

"You ok?"

"Fine"

"Come on Cas...you didn't answer Sam question"

 

Cas sighs taking a seat on the couch

 

"It was recently"

"How recent?"

"20 years"

"That's what you call recent"

"Compared to 1000"

"Fair enough"

"Agape"

"What happened to him?"

"Her...she fell in love...Then she was..."

"Killed" Dean replies

 

Cas shakes his head

 

"Something more brutal than that. She was forced to kill him then she killed herself"

"Suicide?"

 

Cas nods

 Silence 

 

"That won't happen to us"

"You don't know that for sure"

"I won't let it" replies Cas

 

Dean is looking at Cas

 

"What?"

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me, I can see that look in your eye"

 

Cas gets up kissing Dean 

 

"I promise"

 

Cas kisses Dean again then pulls away

 

"Uhumm"

 

Dean takes Cas's hand leading him Cas to the bedroom

A few hours later Dean wakes to an empty bed

 

"Cas"

 

He leaves his room checking in every room as he passes, the kitchen, the bathroom, spear rooms

 

"Cas, where are you?" 

 

He gets to Sam's room and enters

 

"Don't you knock, I could have been naked"

 

Sam sees Dean's face

 

"What's going on?"

"Have you seen Cas?"

"No"

"What do you mean no. He can't zap out of here so where is he"

"Dean calm down he's got to be around here somewhere"

"I've checked everywhere, I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid"

"He wouldn't have just left without telling you where he was going or at least saying goodbye"

 

Dean pauses for a second then leaves the room

 

"Where you going?"

 

Sam follows him

Dean goes back to his room lifting the covers and pillows

 

"What are you looking for?"

 

A piece of paper falls on the floor

 

"What does it say?"

"I was right he has done something stupid"

 

Dean passes Sam the note which reads

 

'Dean, I love you, I didn't lie about that.

But I can't sit back and wait for Metatron to

catch up with us. I'm going to find God...'

 

"God?" says Sam

 

'I know you're going to say this is pointless and I'm an idiot.

And you're probably right, you're always right

But I have to do this, I have no other choice' 

 


End file.
